Play with a Friend
by aguilarDNA
Summary: A bored Sealand goes to play with his new friend, Wy. But it won't always just be all about playing. SealandxWy. :   Lame summary .


Hyaho~ Chin here~! Wow, I can't believe this account is 'bout 2 years old and not in use... until now. 8D

Actaully, the reason is that I wanted my first fanfic to be a DannyxSam one, but time passed and my enthusiasm for the pairing waned so... yeah. Let's just see if I can write a DannyxSam fic before I get old. XD

Now, for the fic. Yup, SealandxWy. It's not quite a popular pair yet, so let's try making it! Enjoy!

* * *

BORED.

Peter Kirkland, or the Principality of Sealand, the soon-to-be greatest nation in the world, was bored. Sweden is busy, jerk England is busy, Finland is busy, even that TRNC kid is "busy". He's in front of the computer and has played hundreds of games, yet nothing satisfies.

"There has to be something fun to do, desu yo!" Peter exclaimed. HEADDESK. At first it was painful, but then he thought of something. Being the Sealand he is, he said it out loud. "Aha! I remember that Wy girl I met just a few weeks ago. I'll go to her place and maybe I'll be able to do something. Besides, every old person around here is "busy", so why not hang out with a kid?" the boy smiled at his 'awesome' epiphany and jumped out of the chair.

"Oh, right, turn off the computer..." Peter remembered Sweden getting very scary and angry for leaving the computer on for 22 hours straight, most of the time unused at all. After turning off the computer, he now was ready to set out to hang out with 'the Wy girl'.

The Principality of Wy - let's call the nation just Wy - was walking down the street when she saw a familiar figure that seems to be running towards her. Inspecting the attire, he now remembers the annoying boy she met just a few weeks a ago. What was his name again? Seaworld? Sea Republic? Sea-

Wy was so concentrated with her thinking that she didn't notice SeaLAND was approaching her at a very fast pace. The impact was very hard that she also didn't notice that their lips were pressed together. It was only after some seconds that Wy finally went back to reality and found herself kissing that annoying boy whom she can't even remember the name of.

"What the-WHAT ARE DOING?" She finally pushed him away and screamed at him with all her might. She might have inherited some of England's tsundere-ness. :D

"I-" Before Peter could even say another word he was slapped by the flushed girl in front of him. She then stomped off to the other side angrily.

"Wa-wait! I'm sorry! I just want to play with you! " Peter cried out. Wy turned around, her face still flushed but she was obviously angry. "IS THIS HOW YOU SAY YOU WANT TO HANG OUT WITH SOMEONE IN YOUR PLACE? Is this how lonely you are there?"

"I said I was sorry, desu yo. It's very lonely at my house, and everyone up there is "busy", so I thought that maybe we can hang out here and play with you." Sealand explained.

Wy doesn't know if she is to agree or not to his offer. She admits that she's bored today, and that everybody around her is "busy"... But he still kissed her! Then again she wouldn't be able to do anything if he, the seemingly last person around to hang out with, will leave.

"Fine," said Wy, a bit hesitantly. Sealand's face lightened up like a bulb switched on, and hurriedly grabbed Wy's hand and ran to the nearest field he can see. Wy could only run mindlessly as she processed the things that happened just now. 'Sealand came, bumped me to the ground, kissed me, and now we're going to the riverside-HE... HE'S MY FIRST KISS?'

They were now running at either side of the river. 'Feeling the wind was great here,' thought Peter, 'it's also so fun playing with Wy, and her place is also a nice place to play at!'

Wy sudden;y slipped and fell on the river. Noticing this, Sealand came and hurriedly helped her. "Are you okay?" asked he, scanning for any bruises or scratches. "Yeah, I'm fine." Wy lied, feeling the sting of the wound on her right knee. "What are you talking about, desu yo? You have a wound on your right knee!" Peter shouted, finally seein the wound. "I said I'm fine! That's nothing!" Wy insisted ang tried to remove Peter's hands off her, falling flat on her bottom in the process. Since Sealand's grip was hard for her to remove, he was dragged down with her, and for the second time of the dat they shared another kiss in the lips.

Wy pushed him away and shouted at him. "What is with you and kissing me?" She carefully stood up and went to her house to geal the wound.

Sealand was slowly getting out of the river and said to himself "Girls... so complicated, desu yo. I mean, I just slipped from the slippery rocks at the river..."

They were now at an ice cream shop to, well, eat ice cream. Since the accident at the river, Wy hasn't talked to Peter. Her face always looked angry. Peter attempted several times to make her talk, and failed with each attempt.  
The most recent attempt was when they were ordering ice cream. Knowing that she needs to speak to let the chasier know what she wants, Sealand was preparing for it. The only problem was that the cashier knows Wy so well that she doesn't have to tell what she'll order for the day. And the whoe time Sealand was the only one who was disappointed. In the inside, Wy was smiling devilishly.

This is the first time Peter was eating ice cream feeling awkward. He can't even feel the good taste of his ice cream. Looking at Wy slowly to see hwo she is with hers, he saw an ice cream stain on her cheek. He doesn't know what to do. He can't just leave it alone, she might get embarrassed or something. He can't tell it to her, she'll probably just ignore him or won't believe him. Seeing that both won't work at the moment, he did the next option.

He took the tissue nearby and wiped the stain off her face, catching her off-guard. [Expecting something else?:)]

She was shocked at what had happened; she was focusing on eating the ice cream too much. She then looked at Peter and he said "Th-there was an ice cream stain on your cheek and you're not doing anything to it, d-desu yo..."

She could only reply a "...'kay.."

It was around half past 3 in the afternoon, and Sealand had to go home, or Sweden will get angry again, and we all know that we don't want that to happen. Sealand had fun all in all. After the almost an hour of silence, Wy finally talked to him again and they went to a field FULL of rabbits. You can say that the rabbits found Sealand cute that almost all of them dogpile'd him. [LOL term] They also lied down to look at the skies for a while, just enjoying the view, and company. But now Peter has to leave and go back to his needs-renovation house.

"Thanks for hanging out with with today, desu yo. I had fun," Peter smiled at Wy.

"Yeah, sure. I had fun too," repliad Wy, rather monotonously.

Unconsciously, Peter suddenly leaned in and pecked Wy's lips quickly, making the third time they had kissed that day. Both were shocked at what happened, with it being very unexpected and very... unexpected. Peter then just turned around and left, while Wy was stnding at the very spot dumbfounded, touching her lips.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Sorry for the misspelled words; I'm not quite the 'edit your literary work' type of person. ^_^"

Read and review, if you will. Thank you~


End file.
